Bring it On!
by Suppi-chan2
Summary: Yugi and Seto mysteriously switch places. Can the two ever get back to normal? A little sequel to why Yugi Wears so Many Buckles.
1. Bring it On!

A/N: I wrote this on my trip in Hawaii on the 26th off Dec. so, yeah. It's kind of a sequel to Why Yugi Wears so Many Buckles. How? You'll see.

Bring it On!

By: Suppi-chan

/ / = Yugi's / Seto's thoughts

// // = Yami's thoughts

******

One day, Yugi was daydreaming about dating Anzu.

//Yugi, you might want to watch where you're going.//

/Huh?/

"Ow! Get out of my way you little squirt!"

"Er..... I'm sorry." Yugi looked up. "Gyaaa! Kaiba!"

"Well, who did you think I was? Anzu?"

"I was sure hoping....."

"Nevermind. I've got to go." Seto jumped into his limo and drove off.

/I wish I could be rich./

//Be careful what you wish for.//

******

Somewhere in the world, Malik had taken control of a magical genie with his Millennium Rod.

"I think I'll pay Yugi a visit. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

__

"There he goes again." thought Isis.

******

__

"I wonder what it would be like if I had the Millennium Puzzle" thought Seto. Malik heard this and wanted to "help" Kaiba do it. (Don't get any strange ideas folks) At night, Malik activated the powers of the genie, and made Yugi and Seto's souls switch places.

******

The next morning.....

//...zzz...zzz...*yawn* G'moring Yugi.//

/Wha.....? Who's that?/

//It's me, idiot!//

Seto opened his eyes "What the-"

//What's wrong?//

/I.....I.....I'M YUGI!/

//Huh? What do you mean? Unless..... YOU'RE SOME ALIEN FORM ANOTHER PLANET! AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!//

/Maybe wishing that I could have the Millennium Puzzle was a bad idea...../

//...Kaiba...//

/What?/

//GGYYAAAA! EVEN WORSE! SOMEONE HELP! MY AIBOU IS NOW KAIBA!GET ME AWAY FROM HIM!! HE SMELLS BAD TOO!!!! GGYYYAAAA!!!!!//

/I could take apart the Puzzle...../

//You wouldn't dare.....//

Kaiba started taking apart the Puzzle, but couldn't move a piece.

//What were you saying?//

/Shuddup!/

//HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Now you're stuck with me! HAHAHAHAHA- wait. What am I saying?! NNNNOOOOOOO!!!!//

/...../

******

At the Kaiba mansion.....

"Seto! Wake up!"

"Huh? Oh! Hello Mokuba!" said Yugi.

"Uhh.....are you okay?"

"Of course! But, what are you doing in my house?"

"I live here."

"No, you live with Seto in a huge mansion."

"Um, you ARE in a big mansion and you ARE Seto, I think."

"No, I'm Yugi."

"But Yugi has weird hair and you, well, don't."

Yugi felt his har. Flat.

"GYAAA! I must've switched places with your brother!"

"We're going to see Seto RIGHT NOW!"

******

At Yugi's house.....

"AHHH!" cried Seto.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" asked Sugoroku.

"Mr. Mutou, do you know how to keep Yami quiet!?!"

"I'm afraid not. I'm going out now, okay? You two have fun!"

/Joy./

*knock knock*

"Who's there?"

"Lemme in Seto!" screamed Yugi.

/That sounds like me!/

Seto opened the door. Yugi started strangling Seto.

"FREAK! What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"Yami! Did he ruin my room?!?"

*Yami comes out*

"No, but he's been ruining my life."

"I'm afraid you've got that backwards." said Seto.

"WOAH!" *crash*

"Malik?! What were you doing in that tree?!?"

"Um....."

"Did you do this?" asked Mokuba.

".....Maybe"

*Yami grabs a bazooka*

"What was that!?!"

"Okay! I did it! So what?"

"How can we get back to normal?"

"The genie said-"

"Genie?!?"

"Er, yeah. Anyway, he said that you two have to, um, kiss! That's right! Kiss! Pucker up!"

"WHAT!?!?!"

"No way."

"Seto's breath smells!"

"That's what everyone says!"

"But it's true." stated Yami.

"Well, let's just get it over with." said Yugi.

Thoughts

Yami: He's really going to do it!

Malik: I'm such a genius!

Suppi: I can't believe I'm writing this!

Anzu: At least they're not doing it on free will, I hope.

Suppi: Where did you come from?

Anzu: Uh, gotta go!

Yugi and Seto's lips locked together as they gave each other a warm, passions kiss. They both wanted more..... Just kidding! Did you really think I was going to turn this into a Yaoi fic? *People reading nod yes* Uh, I guess so. Anyway, the truth is Yugi and Seto gave each other a quick peck on the hand, and soaked their hands in alcohol to make sure they didn't get germs. ^_^

"I wanted a wet, slimy, smoochy one on the lips! No some dry quick little kiss!" complained Malik.

"You mean, we didn't have to do that?"

"Hehehe. I made the kiss part up."

"Now how will we ever get back to normal?!?"

******

Cliff hanger! Should I post the rest? *Grins evilly*


	2. A Happy Ending

A/N: What the hec? I have nothing else to do so I'm typin' the whole frickin' thing today. :p

Bring it On! Pt. 2 – A Happy Ending

By: Suppi-chan

******

"Cut! That's a wrap!" shouted Jounouchi.

*Yugi takes off Seto suit and Seto takes off Yugi suit*

"Why can't Seto just act as me and me act as Seto?" asked Yugi.

"'Cause you'll lose you're purity." explained Jounouchi.

"I thought I already did in a different fic."

"Oh."

"Well, I don't like being all scrunched up in that Yugi outfit."

"And I don't like wearing stilts Why does Seto have to be so tall?"

"Because I'm cool."

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Don't worry, people! I'm gonna leave a cliffhanger there. The girls will be beggin' me to finish the rest! They'll crawl all over me and by that time, they'll forget all about this silly fic!" 

"Still going after the girls, eh Jono?" questioned Seto.

"Ever since Suppi-chan wrote Why Yugi Wears so 

Many Buckles, he's been trying to get some fangirls for himself," explained Yugi. "Of course, I don't see why he wants some. He should he thankful!"

"They'll come. Just wait and see." said Jounouchi.

******

A week later, Mai saw that Jounouchi still didn't have any fangirls, besides Anzu and herself. So being the boy magnet she was, she went to talk to Jounouchi. Little did she know that many boys got up from their "romantic" dates, and followed the petty chick to Jounouchi.

"Hi Jounouchi-kun!"

"Hey Mai."

"Wow! What a babe!" said boy 1.

"She's gorgeous!" said boy 2.

"What are you boys lokking at?"

"Uh-"

"You guys pick her over us!? Then we'll just have to hang out with the cute blind boy over there from now on!"

"Wait!" begged the boys.

"Too late! Hey there Jounouchi!"

"Aw, man! There go all our girlfriends. But at least we still have his cute chick!"

"Sorry, dudes. I'm staying single."

_;;; "Girls, wait!" but it was too late. The girls were already all over Jounouchi.

__

"Life is good." thought Jounouchi.

"No, it's not!" wailed Yugi and Yami as their own fangirls chased them around town.

THE END!

A/N: Um, yeah.


End file.
